450 Attitude Adjustment
by awesomefella6576
Summary: What happens when John Cena and Justin Gabriel accidentally switch bodies? A whole lot of mishaps.
1. Lucky

**AN: I'm back and with a new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars or Divas mentioned**

* * *

**450 Attitude Adjustment**

**Lucky**

***Justin's P.O.V.***

"Another day, another no in-ring competition" is what I usually say. Most days, I'm lucky if I get a dark match, but today is my extra lucky day, I actually get a broadcasted match. Granted, it's for Main Event, but that's just a stepping stone to actually getting to main event Raw or SmackDown someday. Honestly, I'm always thankful for any match I get, I just have to give this match against Heath my all. We usually have good chemistry in ring together, probably because of our past "personal" relationship, and that makes this even better. The higher ups have been known to pluck superstars from Main Event or Superstars for new angles in the past, hopefully, if I do well enough, this will be my chance.

"You ready?" Heath asked in his usual drawl. I nodded as I bounced up and down to get the adrenaline going and then Heath's music hit. It's funny how, even after both Jinder and Drew were "future endeavored" Heath can keep up his "rock band" gimmick, maybe that's why he hasn't gotten sent away, he keeps a good gimmick and rolls with it. I think my thing is pretty good too, "_The Cape Town Dare-Wolf"_, it sounds both mysterious and exciting. Down the corridor I could see John Cena speaking to HHH and Stephanie. _I bet if I were John Cena my gimmick would work._

Then I could hear the beginning electricity sounds of my theme. As the guitar strums began I made my way out onto the stage. The feeling of excitement when I step out onto the stage never has and never will fade. I love hearing the people that do my howl with me as I'm on the stage. As I jump and bounced my way down the ramp to the ring I could see Heath holding back a chuckle, he always did think my little wolf thing was adorable, but that's the effect I was going for. How else would I keep my babyface look?

When I got into the ring, I did my usual rope poses and then I got into my corner to prepare for this tables match I was in. The referee rang the bell and the match began. Heath wasted no time in grabbing my arm and whipping me into one of the rings corners. I used the momentum from that to leap over his head as he was chasing me and when he turned around I caught him with a northern lights suplex. Since this was a tables match, I couldn't win via pinfall, so I let him out of it and leapt backward to go for a standing moonsault. Heath was anticipating this and he rolled out of the way just in time so that I missed him and landed, belly down, onto the mat. I could hear Heath snickering and I shot a glare at him.

I rolled over as the Southern red-head tried to stomp me and then I did a mimicking of Shawn Michaels' well known kip-ups and began blasting Heath's legs with a barrage of kicks. My legs being my best assets, I tend to do well if I can stay standing or in the air. I kicked Heath all the way over to the ropes closest to the announce table and then pulled off a jumping back kick to knock him over the ropes. Heath tumbled down to the side of the ring and stayed down on the ground. With my adrenaline pumping, I had the idea to go for an outside dive. I ran over to the ropes closest to the stage to use as a slingshot for more momentum and then hopped off the top rope for an outside moonsault and while in the air I could see that Heath had moved and because of that I shifted so that I could land on my feet. When I landed I could hear Josh Matthews say something along the lines of "Wow! Justin has almost cat-like reflexes! He always lands on his feet!" I smiled and turned around then SMACK! I got it right in the face with a chair. I fell back and lied on the ground as the stars in my vision passed. I could feel Heath grab my arm and help me stand, and the next thing I know he's attempting to whip me into the ring. I flip us around and whip him into the ring instead and then I see that there was already a table set up in the middle of the ring. _How log was I on the ground? _I thought as I slid into the ring behind him.

When I got into the ring, Heath was running towards me and I leapt into the air, hooked my legs around his neck, and whipped him with a hurricanrana. I picked him up, whipped him to the opposite side of the ring, as he came back I hopped over his head once, twice as he came back again, and when he came back the third time, I got him in the right side of the head with a nice enziguri kick. Heath sold it well, he twisted to the left and fell like a sack of potatoes. I picked him up and placed him on the table and then I ran over to the top turnbuckle and gauged the distance to make sure I could make it to him. I hopped off of the turnbuckle and flipped once and got into splash position to execute a perfect 450 Splash. I could hear the table break beneath Heath and then the bell rang.

I got up for my celebration as that electric sound started up my theme music once again. I ran up to do a pose on the ropes and on the turnbuckle as the beats of my music sounded throughout the arena and I was cheered by a good portion of the crowd. It felt good to win in a broadcasted match for once.

* * *

At the end of filming for today, I stepped into catering to grab a little bite to eat. I saw Heath and Zack Ryder eating at a corner table and I walked over to them to sit with them.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as I sat down.

"Alright Angel, just because you won doesn't mean you have to beam all over the place. You're practically another light source in the room," Heath drawled out. I just began to feel how wide I was smiling and I tried to tone it down just a bit.

"Good job out there bro," Zack began, "you looked awesome out there. You bros have good chemistry together, it's a wonder why they broke up your tag team."

"I know," I said as I fiddled with my black pleather jacket. "So what were you two talking about before I got over here?" I asked lightly.

"Well," the Long-Island native began, "Heath here has some sick news!"

I faced Heath and fighting back a smile he said, "After our match, Stephanie approached me and said I did well out there and she's working on getting an angle that will put me in the US title picture!"

"Did she, um, say anything about me?" I asked lightly.

"Well I asked about you too, and she said she might have something for you too," Heath said in his Southern accent. I smiled even more at this news and then got up to go grab something to eat. Heath and Zack smiled back at me as I left and, looking at them, I didn't see the person behind me and I bumped right into Miz.

"Jesus! Christ! Watch where you're going! No wonder you haven't moved up in the business yet! You're so clumsy!" Miz yelled at me.

"Well just so you know, Stephanie said she might have something for me coming up," I shot back.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" Miz questioned.

"Heath just told me that she said that in his conversation with her," I answered pointing at Heath.

"Please," Miz began, "I heard there conversation and when he mentioned you Stephanie said 'who?' and then said 'I don't think he's ready for any angles for a while' maybe Heath just told you that to spare your feelings. Which I don't really care for doing." I looked to Heath who was looking down at the table and I knew Miz was telling the truth. I could hear him chuckling at me and I knew he was enjoying this. I looked and saw a few other of the superstars and divas staring and my face got hot with embarrassment. I turned away from Miz and jogged out of catering, out of the arena, and into the city.

* * *

**Love to all - **_Awesomefella_


	2. Oh Mr Sandman, Part 1

**AN/Disclaimer: Here's Chapter 2! I'm really enjoying writing this and thanks for the reviews guys! I don't own WWE Superstars, Divas, or events mentioned, I just own the storylines! Enjoy!**

* * *

**450 Attitude Adjustment**

**Oh Mr. Sandman, Part 1**

***John's P.O.V.***

After filming, a shower and a change into regular clothes, I met up with Randy in the corridor and we decided to go to catering together. I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled him closer as we walked down to get food and I could hear cameras flashing and a large mob of fans with backstage access coming so I quickly moved my arm from Randy's waist and we separated just as the mob of people came around the corner. I put on a smile, as did Randy, and we began greeting and signing things for the fans. I looked over at Randy and he had that adorable little smirk on his face as he signed the various things people requested of him.

I find it frustrating that we have to keep up pretenses because we're the top faces of the company and it would ruin storylines if we were seen being a couple together, since I'm technically supposed to be "dating" Nikki Bella. It would help my personal life a lot if I were one of the lower card talents who can date whomever he or she wants and not have to worry about ruining storylines because they could go around in public without as many people noticing who they are.

After all of the fans moved on, Randy and I made our way towards catering and as we rounded another corner we were almost run over by I think it was Justin Gabriel. He was jogging down the corridor and he turned and left the arena, out of one of the side exits, in quite a rush. "I wonder what's wrong with him." I said to Randy and he merely shrugged and we continued to walk towards catering.

Before we got in the room we were stopped by Roman Reigns. He puts his hands up with his palms facing us and said, "You two do _not _want to go in there. Unless you want to feel all the tension that's floating in the air."

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "What happened?"

Roman ran his hand through his dark lengthy hair and said, "Two of the guys just got at each other, one of the guys left feeling real embarrassed, I could see it in his face." Then my mind flitted back to how Justin just rushed out of the building, he must have been involved. That would explain why he left in such a hurry.

"Maybe we could just eat in our hotel room," I said to Randy. He nodded and we waved a goodbye to Roman as we made our way out of the arena. "Hey, it's pretty late out, maybe we could walk back. It's nice out and no one would see us." Randy smiled and nodded again.

We were walking down a deserted street by starlight, all of the streetlights were out for some reason, and Randy noticed a little shop on the corner that said "Herbs, Spells, and More" on the door. "Can we go in there? I might be able to find a cool design for a new shirt in there," Randy explained. I thought it over and I know that magic isn't something to be taken lightly, but when I looked back at Randy he had that little pout that I love on his face and I relented.

"Only if you make sure whatever you use will not cause any of us harm, then okay," I said strongly. His face lit up with excitement and he practically pulled me into the shop. When we were inside, the smell of lavender incense and burning herbs attacked my nose and I was taken aback a little. I looked around and as I was admiring the store's red, orange, burgundy color coordination Randy had vanished from my side and was looking inside some large brown leather books. While staring at the burgundy and orange zebra-striped carpeting would have been a fun time, I decided that that would probably look weird and I decided to look around the store and see what was there.

While running the fingers of my left hand across a cool piece of a dark blue metallic-feeling object I heard an echoing howl and when I looked up, I was startled by a woman with long hair that kind of looked like a mix of orange and burgundy wearing a brown t-shirt and some light blue, open bottomed jeans. The brown beaded necklace matched the freckles on her face and I realized that neither of us were speaking as I was staring into her large brown eyes. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" She responded quizzically in a light voice. "Is there anything I can help you find?" She asked light and fast, almost as if her voice were made of cotton candy.

"Um, not really, I…"

"Hmm, your aura seems completely off," she said as she cut me off, "follow me, I can help you find some aura cleansing materials." She lightly grabbed my wrist and led me over to the counter where the smell of lavender grew stronger. I glanced over to Randy with a look that screamed 'help', but he was in his own world looking into a little black paper book.

* * *

***Justin's P.O.V.***

As I was walking down the streets of whatever city we were in in California, I thought back to what Miz said. _'No wonder you haven't moved up in the business yet. You're so clumsy.' _I _have _been working for the WWE since around 2010 since my debut in the Nexus and all I have to show for it is a few WWE Tag Championship runs and that was only achieved through the help of both the Nexus and The Corre, am I not good enough to have a good solo run with a title, or even a new storyline? _'Well,' _I thought to myself, _'some superstars don't even get that far, so I have that at least, right?' _I shook my head to clear it of any new negative thoughts that might return and thought about Zack for a moment, _'he brought himself out of the lower card slump for a while at least, and that proves that someone can make his own fan base in this company.'_

I smiled at how Zack used his talent for being silly and comical to his advantage to make himself more popular. I raked my fingers through my dark colored hair and cracked my neck when the thought of how creative ruined his self-created push with that dreadful storyline with Eve, Kane, and John Cena. It all started out fine, but somehow it just got awful after a while. The real wonder is how John seems to be able to stay in the spotlight, whether it's good or bad, he gets a big reaction from the crowd all the time, how does he do it?

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked around, it was pretty dark and the only lights I could see were those of the stars and the full moon. I howled at the moon, as I usually do when it's a full moon and chuckled at myself. I noticed that I was in a pretty abandoned area of the city, as many of the stores and shops were either boarded up or barred up. I could see lights in the window of one shop, and not even caring what was inside, I walked in, _'anything to clear my mind from the day I've had.'_

When I walked in I was greeted by the smell of lavender and holly. I took in a big whiff and smiled, I always appreciate the smell of herbs. _'I must have stepped into a magic shop,' _I thought to myself as I looked around at all of the orange and burgundy furnishings. The room's color scheme looked very earthy and that is one clue that lead me to thinking of magic, and this had to be Wiccan magic, not the pull a rabbit out of the hat magic. I looked around more and I saw a dark blue stone and I felt almost drawn to it. I stepped closer to it, in an isle between two shelves and held it in my left hand. While holding it, my vision got a little blurred and when it cleared up I could see a woman with long hair that looked like a mix of orange and burgundy with freckles on her face grabbing things behind a counter rapidly. I set the stone down again and my vision blurred again and then, when it cleared up, I was standing in front of the shelf with the stone again.

I stepped backwards a few steps and then I bumped into someone. This person and I both fell, I went forward and he went backward a bit and knocked a shelf, just as I knocked the shelf on the opposite side. A jar must have tipped over on both sides because before I knew it both me and the other person were covered in a sparkling purple and indigo powder. I shook my head to get some of the powder out of my hair and look up to apologize. My heart sank a little when I saw who it was, _'Oh shit, that's John Cena,' _I thought as I stammered for an apology.

"Looks like we just keep bumping into each other," he chuckled with that winning smile he has. I gaped at him and then it hit me, _'Shit, he must have been the person I bumped into in the corridor as I left the arena. Maybe Miz was right, maybe I am just a big klutz.' _I looked at him and, as if this wasn't bad enough, Randy Orton and a woman who looked familiar came over to see what the commotion was.

I got up and darted out of the shop, trailing a mist of purple and indigo, to avoid any further embarrassment. I had already knock over one face of the company, I was going to do that to another. I yelled out a sorry as I exited the shop and went back out into the city to run back to the hotel I was staying in.

On the way back, I slowed down and looked up into the sky. "If only I were John Cena! I could avoid embarrassing moments like these! People would be embarrassed to bump into me!" I yelled to no one. I then rushed back into the hotel, through the lobby and to the elevator to get back to my room so I could shower and sleep.

* * *

***John's P.O.V.***

As Justin darted out of the shop I could hear him yell back a sorry at us and I smiled sadly, _'he must be having a rough day,' _I thought. I looked up at the woman, whose name I found out was Melissa, and said with a small smile, "I'll pay for this, I promise." She just stared out the door with a focused look on her face. Thinking she was worried Justin paying, I added, "I'll pay for all of it, he's just having a rough day."

She looked back at me and nodded slowly as she said, "You two have very compatible auras. Follow me." She led me back to the counter and, thinking she was talking about me and Randy, I just shrugged off her statement. I gave her the money that was need to fix the broken things and she smiled and gave us a goodbye.

On the walk back Randy looked at me and asked, "Why do you think Justin freaked so much when he saw that he had knocked you over?"

"I think he's been having a shitty day and, being a lower card talent, he must think we'd ruin his career because he knocked me over. I've heard a lot of the lower card talent thinking we're mean and pretentious because we get more TV time," I answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well considering how much you just called them 'lower card talent', I can see why they'd think that," Randy chuckled.

"Honestly though," I began, "with the exception of Miz, we all are pretty nice, at least I think so. Those guys have it lucky without all of the pressures that we have to be a certain way and do certain things." I almost went into a rant, but Randy pressed his lips to mine roughly and made me stop in my tracks. Feeling his lips on mine was always an intense feeling, like smelling all smells and tasting everything there is to taste. A kiss from Randy just makes me lose every thought that was going through my mind, and he knows it.

When we separated our mouths, I looked down the road and I saw a bunch of people that weren't WWE Superstars or Divas. I brought Randy's attention to it and he crossed to the other side of the street and hid his face with the book he bought. I continued to walk down the street and I looked up to the sky and said, "Why can't I be Justin Gabriel? He has it so easy and he doesn't even know it!" I suddenly felt exhausted and I couldn't wait to get back to my hotel room to shower and go to bed.

After signing autographs, taking photos, and explaining why I was covered in purple and indigo sand, I met back up with Randy and we eventually got back into the hotel and made our way back up to our room. Randy asked if I still wanted to order food and I declined, I just wanted to shower and go to bed. After taking a nice warm shower, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Love to all **_Awesomefella_


	3. Oh Mr Sandman, Part 2

**AN: Hey all! I'm back! I had to take a hiatus on this story for a while to deal with school and I can gladly say I passed my first year of college! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE personalities/talent nor do I aim to make money from this**

* * *

**450 Attitude Adjustment**

**Oh Mr. Sandman, Part 2**

***Narrator's P.O.V.***

_Justin and John awoke lying on opposite sides of an open field. They both just lie in their places for a while, staring up into a sky full of stars and a big, bright full moon. Neither man noticing that they are both in the nude, save for a skirt of holly leaves that barely cover their genitals. As they both lie in the grassy area a wind begins to blow and rustles the grass and this is the only noise to be heard. Looking into the sky, both men could feel as if everything was right in their worlds, yet something was missing at the same time. Both could feel that an extraordinary change was about to occur even though neither knew exactly what this change would be._

_Both men sat up, in that special way that Undertaker does, and then stood up from their respective areas across from each other and looking around, they both noticed, not that this wasn't where they laid to rest, but that the field they were in was entirely enclosed by tall trees of holly and that there were lavender plants growing all throughout the field, some of the flowers from the lavender were even blowing into the sky and almost looked as if they were glowing. In the center of the field there was a lone holly tree, there were no leaves on the tree, it was completely bare, and this was one of the things that drew both men to move closer to it._

_As the men grew nearer to the holly tree they both began reaching out with their left hands, reaching for the trunk of the bare holly tree. Inches away from touching the tree, both men looked up and stared each other right in the eye. John's blue orbs locked onto Justin's dark browns and they just stared at each other as seconds, minuets, maybe even hours slowly slinked by. Both men grinned at each other as if passing along an unspoken message and then they both looked to the ground where a noticeable line was forming between them and divided the field into two equal halves with Justin on one side and John on the other._

_Arms still outstretched, both men didn't touch, but reached around the holly tree, grabbing the other's outstretched arm. Both men, still holding each other, locked eyes once more, stepped to the other's side of the field and, still grinning, released the other. The two superstars closed their eyes and fell backwards to the ground. They both looked like sleeping starfish slowly slumbering the seconds away._

***Justin's P.O.V.***

When I woke up the next morning, I looked at the clock and noticed that I had slept way longer than I usually do. I usually get up early in the morning, about 6 or 6:30, to get a workout in, treadmill, jump training, free weights, the usual, but, looking at the clock, it was already a quarter to noon. _'I could probably grab a quick treadmill run before making my way to the arena if I hurry'_ I thought as I stumbled my way to the bathroom. I felt heavier than usual this morning, as if I had put on several extra pounds while I was sleeping. My arms felt swollen and my feet felt as if I were wearing lead shoes. When I got into the bathroom, I turned on the faucet and let some warm water pool into my hands. Looking at my hands, I noticed that they looked larger and meatier than usual. I let a good amount of water pool into my hands and then I splashed it onto my face and then I blindly reached for a towel and scrubbed the water off of my face and then I decided to take a look at my reflection.

My eyes bugged out at what I saw. I was staring at John Cena! I looked around in the bathroom and I didn't see anyone else in the room. I turned my gaze back to the mirror and I lifted my left hand and so did the reflection. I put the hand over my heart and I could feel my heart, or John's heart, pumping its blood throughout the body, at a faster pace now, and the reflection did the same. _'This cannot be real' _I thought _'I must be still dreaming'_ I tried to rationalize. I then pinched the skin on my right arm and I could feel the sting, but I wasn't waking up. I began to pinch other places, leaving little crescent shapes all over my, or John's, skin, I wasn't waking up _'Why am I not waking up?' _I then reached and felt my hair, and when my reflection did the same and I felt the short buzz cut hair, I let out a loud scream that people two floors up could probably hear.

I stormed out of the bathroom and started to pace the floor of the main area of the hotel room. I walked back and forth and back and forth in front of the foot of the large bed in the room until I noticed the large full-length mirror. I looked into the mirror, at John's large frame, well larger than mine was at least, and I admired how sculpted his legs looked in the tight-fitting black boxer briefs I had on. The definition in the muscles in my arms and the largeness that is John Cena made it finally sink in. _'I am John Cena now. I can practically do anything I want!' _With this newfound realization, I got really excited and a smile began to creep across John's, _my_, face. I then began pacing through the room feeling excited at the thoughts of all the new things I could do. Then an even greater thought ran through my head. _'Holy crap! I'm probably gonna get to main event Raw tonight!'_

I quickly pulled on a pair of John's shorts, his cargo shorts for tonight, I added a T-shirt and a pair of his white shoes, and then I made my way down to the eating area of the hotel to find some food because it felt as if John's stomach was eating itself due to the hunger. When I entered the eating area, I scanned the room to see if anyone I usually interact with was in the room. I spotted Heath and Zack at a round high table and I made my way over to them. Several feet away from them, I bumped into someone. I turned to apologize when I noticed who it was, I grinned at the look on Miz's face when he saw it was me. I looked him up and down and said, "Are you gonna yell at me like you did to Gabriel the other day?"

The weirdest part about talking was that I still sounded like John and I shuddered at thinking about the fact that I was in John's body. Miz just scurried off in a different direction without a reply and the feeling I got at being the one to cause him to do that made me feel so good inside. _'I just made The Miz hurry off and I wiped that smug look off his face in the process! Whatever happened is making this a very good day.'_

I stepped up to the table where Zack and Heath were seated and I said, "Hey guys what's going on?" I looked from Heath's face to Zack's and I saw their faces go from shock to confusion and I could feel my face twisting into a confused look as well. _'Why do they look so shocked that I'm talking to them? Is it because of Heath's small lie?' _I thought. "Hey Heath, don't feel bad, I would have lied to spare your feelings too. I don't blame you for what happened the other day," I admitted to the Southern male. He looked even more confused after that and then glanced at Zack.

Zack glanced at Heath and then back to me and said, "Has Justin been talking to you, bro? Are you two going out now or something? He usually wouldn't talk to others about his problems unless he really trusts them." I couldn't help, but let out a loud chortle, one that garnered the attention of several others around the area and when I looked back at Zack and Heath, they both were glaring at me as if I had just stomped on their puppy.

I tilted my head to the side after composing myself and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you two glaring at me like that?"

"You don't have to laugh it off as if Justin is some lower person to you, John, jeez," Heath said in his usual southern twang.

"Yeah, bro," Zack added in, "Justin may not be as high up the card as you, but you don't have to laugh at the thought of you two together." I mulled over the thought of telling them what had happened, _'do they really need to know that I'm really Justin? I mean they would just try and make me go back to looking like my old self.' _Heath and Zack just stared at me, waiting for some type of response, anything. _'I should probably tell someone, though, I couldn't keep this to myself forever.'_

I made up my mind on what I was about to do and when I opened my mouth to speak, as if on cue, the sound of Randy Orton's theme song began to sound along with a buzzing feeling in my pocket. I froze, _'would Randy be able to tell that I'm not actually John?'_

Zack spoke up and said, "Aren't you gonna answer your phone, bro?" I jumped out of my thoughts and fished inside of my pocket for the phone. I pulled it out and hit the 'answer' button on the touch screen and placed the warm electronic device to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone tentatively.

"John? Where are you? We were supposed to meet in the arena at like an hour and a half ago to go over our spots for tonight's house show, you're late," Randy said.

I didn't want to tip off to Randy that I wasn't actually John, so I said, "Whoops, sorry Randy, I'll be there in a few." I looked back at Heath and Zack and contemplated telling them what I think is going on. '_They'd probably just think I'm crazy,' _I thought, then I decided that it wasn't worth it, and I turned my back to them and jogged out of the eating area to meet Randy in the arena.

***John's P.O.V.* (Earlier)**

I woke up and scanned the room, I felt really groggy and disoriented even just lying in bed. I looked at the clock in the room and I saw that it was already a quarter after 10! I hopped out of bed and I quickly dressed myself in the dark in a pair of shorts I found lying on the floor and a t-shirt that was in a chair across from the bed. I pulled on a pair of sneakers and I rushed out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. I felt as if I were moving a lot faster than I usually do as I was running, I even felt lighter. As I was going toward the elevator a few of the hotel workers dropped a mini-fridge in the middle of the hallway, and I instinctively jumped over it. _'That was a pretty high jump,'_ I thought to myself as I made to the elevator and jammed the down button.

The elevator couldn't move fast enough as I paced it hoping Randy wouldn't be too upset about me being late. When I got to the ground floor, I dashed through the lobby, and out the door and the first thing I saw was a taxi, I thought about going to get my car, but it'd be faster if I just hopped into the taxi. So I jumped in and told the driver where the arena was, _'hmm, my voice sounds a little strange,' _I thought, but I just brushed it off. He made very good time and I got to the arena at about a quarter til 11. I jogged to the ring and I saw Randy standing in the ring pacing. As I got near the ring, I slowed down to a quick walk and Randy looked at me with a disapproving look and said, "John and I have the ring right now, at least when he gets here we do."

While stepping through the ropes I chuckled and said, "Very funny Randy, I'm here now, so let's get started. I'm not even that late." Randy's face scrunched up and displayed so much confusion after I said that. "What?" I asked, I know he likes to play games and be sarcastic with me at times, but he never committed to one of his games this much, especially when we need to prepare. While we do mesh a lot in the ring, we still need to go over spots. I waved my hand in front of his face and said, "So can I practice or not?"

"I don't think you heard me before," Randy began sounding slightly irritated, "John and I were gonna practice here when he gets here, we called dibs on the ring, but you can have it after us." He looked around and, as if he were searching for someone and then said, "Do you even have a match tonight?" I was completely confused after he said this, _'what is going on?' _I thought to myself. "Are you just gonna stand there Gabriel, or are you gonna say something?" _'Wait, di he just call me Gabriel?"_

"What did you just call me?" I asked genuinely confused. I hope I just heard him wrong and he didn't say what I think he said. I looked in his eyes and I saw confusion seep into them as I could see him back tracking to see if he said something offensive or wrong.

"I called you Gabriel, your name, right?" Randy asked confused as to why I was confused. I fished into my pocket and felt a cell phone, I grabbed it out and I peered at my reflection and gasped, _'This can't be real right now," _I thought to myself. I looked up and Randy had this confused look that made me realize that I had a shocked look on my face and this was probably weird to him.

"I-I gotta go," I said as I jumped out of the ring and ran out of the room. I grabbed a metal chair out of the hallway and ran into the nearest restroom I could find. When I got inside I put the chair against the doorknob to make sure no one would come in and I slowly crept up to one of the mirrors on the wall above the sinks. As I crept up to it all I could hear were my footsteps on the hard tiled floor. I looked in the mirror and, sure enough, my reflection had not changed. I looked like Justin Gabriel! _'What the hell is going on,' _I thought to myself. _'This must be why my voice sounds so different.' _I reached one of my now mocha colored hands up and rubbed my stubbly face, _'this is so weird.' _Then it occurred to me, _'Since I'm Justin, Justin must be me, so that means I just need to find him and then we can fix this!'_

I walked out of the restroom and then I went back to the ring area, I scanned the room and I saw that Justin wasn't here just yet, _'hopefully Randy would have the idea to call me if I were late like this.'_ Just then I saw Randy pull out his phone and I knew that he was now making the call, so all that was left for me to do was just wait.


End file.
